


Auction House

by daiyu_amaya



Series: EnCard Works [3]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: To the Highest bidder goes Enrico Maxwell.





	Auction House

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stray thought that bothered me at work.

The auction house looked like any other private residence in this neighborhood, but there was a miasma of darkness shrouding it. Considering the pain that awaited any that would be sold it wasn't surprising in the least that this place felt dark and smelled of despair.  
Hellsing had sent him out on a mission, but this was far more important. He might not have stuck his neck out for this man had it not been for Anderson acting uncharacteristic and asking for help when they met to deal with the vampires Integra had sent him out for originally. Maxwell had been taken, by who knows to an unknown location. Thankfully he had contacts in the outside world and one of them mentioned where the Bishop had been taken. A vampiric auction house, not the kind of place he'd be long considering that he was as pure as freshly fallen snow.

Walking into the building was like walking into a bar. Stage in front, tables scattered in front of that, a bar off to the side. But, the chairs were much more comfortable as some vampires would be sitting around for a good bit. A few doors leading into other parts of the building, one looked like it led to a ballroom, while another looked like a sitting room. He wondered where Enrico Maxwell was currently before brushing the thought off.  
He'd know soon enough, hopefully, the man didn't cost him too much, honestly, he didn't know why he was even doing this...Anderson's panicked face flashed in his mind's eye. Anderson considered Enrico one of his children, he'd helped mold him into the man he was. Not exactly reassuring because Enrico was an asshole to Integra. Taking a seat he waited for the auction to start.

* * *

 

Enrico was brought onto the stage, a thin chain around his neck leading him as he stumbled to keep up with his captor. He looked like a deer in headlights, the lighting blinding him, Long silvery hair, pale skin nearly matching their own dead flesh.  
If he was in this for his own amusement he would buy Enrico Maxwell and have his fun, because the image of the man half naked and frightened was horribly alluring.  
He might have been a slave to the Hellsing family but he wasn't without wants or the means to get whatever he wanted. If Integra knew how much he actually had, how much he'd actually spend on Enrico she'd flip her lid. He could alone fund the organization for a year, if not longer. He ended up with the highest bid and smirked, of course, he did. Not too many of the older vampires were apparently present currently, while not completely strange did get him to wonder where they were. Were there many like him left or were they being killed off? It didn't matter, all that mattered was that Enrico was now in his care.  
Enrico was forced forward towards him and he caught the man before he fell on his face. The terror the felt was so intoxicating, as much as he wanted to play that fear, he also pitied the Bishop, whoever hated him really had it out for him. A vampire auction always ended up in either a very painful death or a very painful long life.

He took Enrico to the sitting room, It would be the place he'd be least bothered, It was, however, unfortunate that it was impolite to not show off your purchase, to parade it about, He'd stay for an hour not a bit longer.  
Enrico squirmed in his arms, He hated this as much as Enrico, but it had to be done. Having Enrico in his lap was the only way he'd have him, make the others believe he was going to do things to this man he wouldn't. Surely the man realized what a precarious situation they were in?  
If anyone figured out that he was going to free him, then they were going to be hunted, and he would prefer not to have that happen. So yes, his hands were wandering and he might have been smirking at the wide-eyed fearful man most of this time.  
He pulled Enrico's face close to his; "Relax." Using some of his allure to actually get the man to finally slump against him, he brushed their lips together and Enrico whimpered.  
As soon as they were out of this he was going to make sure that Enrico knew everything he did here, he hadn't wanted to. He let his hands roam the lith body cradled against his own. If this were anything but what it was he might actually be tempted to woo the Bishop. Which after the whole thing with Mina...Well, he couldn't afford to be that close to another human, being enslaved was horribly painful and also horribly boring.

* * *

 

He tugged Enrico outside and to his car, a Bentley Brooklands that had been built in 2008 or so, his accountant drove it mostly but he liked the look of it, sleek and silvery. He made sure Enrico was buckled in and took to the wheel, while he didn't drive often he knew how to, remembered the feel of it.  
Enjoyed the thrill of moving fast in a well oiled machine. It would take them most of the night to travel where they were going, far enough away that he felt safe that the Auction house wouldn't bother to come for them, depending on how long he stayed though was on Integra...The moment she called him he would have to leave Enrico in Laelkae's charge, she'd be thrilled with that. He snorted, more like she'd breath fire and threaten to burn everything down.  
It took Enrico an hour to come out of his daze and to realize where they were, but the moment he knew they weren't at the auction house he tensed. "Are you going to rape and kill me?" Came a frightened question out of Enrico's mouth that had his hands tightened on the steering wheel, the mere thought of such actions made his gut roll, what did he think he was? Yes, he was a monster, but he wasn't that kind of monster...Couldn't be after what he'd experience at the hands of. No, he shouldn't think of his past. It was gone and done with. "No Maxwell, I'm not going to do that." Enrico stared at him as if he couldn't believe it.  
"You had no problem placing your hands on me and you don't like me either." Alucard sighed, this conversation was already wearisome. He could do without it. "I had to do the things I did in the Auction house because that is what tradition dictates, if you had rather they figure out that I wasn't going to keep you and take you from me then we can turn around."  
Enrico shivered; "No. I please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." There was that fear again, but that wasn't like Enrico, the man was prideful and vain, how he had managed to get so far with those sins who knew, but it had gotten him into trouble, otherwise, he would have never been taken. Someone who should have been safe from the Auction, someone had betrayed him and that meant someone in the Vatican was a traitor to their values. "What happened when you were there?" Enrico's heartbeat began to pound rather loudly, something had happened and he was going to find out, even if he had to use his powers to get it out of Enrico.

Nearly five minutes passed before Enrico said anything, he'd been so close to just pulling the words out of the man's mouth. "They told me horrible things, about what a vampire would do to me when I was bought and that I would never see the light of day again." There was more so he waited for Enrico to continue; "And...And they touched me, I. I wasn't raped but that wasn't because none of them didn't try to but because the main vampire kept a close eye on me."  
His purity had made him a top commodity, and he wasn't surprised by that. Many bidders wanted someone who was chaste and unbitten. Enrico hadn't had sex, most likely due to the fact he was far more interested in serving his god than anything else and would have been since he was young.  
"You were like water to a man trapped in a desert, It's not often someone your age hasn't had sex and hasn't been bitten." Enrico turned red at his words and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" Not that Enrico needed to know that. "Just go to sleep." Enrico murmured something about magic and he chuckled, His allure would seem like magic to those who hadn't come across it before.

* * *

 

"I take it everything went well?" Laelkae asked as he stepped into the cabin with Enrico in his arms. "Yes, thank you." She tilted her head, her violet cat's eyes glimmering in the firelight, silvery hair draped over a shoulder. Dragon's were such odd creatures, and yet they were very useful between her accounting experience and her magic use, she'd been very valuable to him.  
"You know, I figured this would be a good time to tell you I figured out the spell that binds you to the Hellsing bloodline." About time, it had taken her over fifty years to do that, for simple human magics at that.  
"Can you undo it?" Laelkae nodded; "It won't take much really, I could undo it mostly during what's left of tonight and into tomorrow. So Hellsing can't force you back, the rest, however, will take a bit longer." There weren't many hours left until dawn until Integra started to realize something was actually wrong. "Are you certain?" A smirk was thrown at him. "I'm a dragon dear, of course, I'm certain."

He hated the scents that clung to both him and Enrico, it was time they showered. "Do you need me present to start the spell work?" She snorted; "No, just a bit of your hair would work." He plucked a strand and handed it to her. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."  
She nodded, her eyes lingering on Enrico in his arms; "Try not to scare him too much, he'd already been through so much." She reached out and placed a hand on Enrico's brow; "He looks much like one of my kin, but he's human, and frail against us." He had his own strengths though. Laelkae as if sensing the thought smiled and walked away.  
Shower first, getting free of Integra second. It wasn't that he disliked Integra, she was a good sort. But, he'd been held captive for too many years and it rankled him to no end. If he hadn't met Laelkae he might have been stuck serving the Hellsing family for god knew how long and he wasn't about to do that.

"AH!" Enrico had finally come back around, sadly while he was being washed. "Don't touch me!" He raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was simply washing you off, I wasn't doing anything else." Again if it had been a different situation he might actually be tempted to do things, but since it wasn't he wasn't going to.  
Enrico was cowering from him, wet hair sticking to his slick skin. If anything he looked like a lost angel, wet from rain and as nude as the day it was born. "Why would you do that?" Do what exactly? "Wash you off? Because you smell like the auction house and I find it abhorrent." Enrico nodded; "At least you could have let me do this on my own! Instead of doing it yourself, I'm not just some plaything you can do with whatever you wish!" Ah, but that was where he was wrong really.

"I bought you, Enrico, I can do with you what I please, it just so happens that I'm at least somewhat kind enough to give you back your freedom and not just use you as a toy to play with and do with what I would."  
His human looked very scared. "Are you really going to give me my freedom?" Naturally, everyone seemed to doubt his words except for a certain few. Laelkae being the first, actually, now that he thought about it no one other than Laelkae took him at face value, which she shouldn't do at all because he said things just to get under people's skin. "Yes, but not right away-It's too obvious if I let you go immediately, so we're going to stay here for a little."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about Laelkae, I wanted someone other than Alucard to interact with Enrico while they were stuck at the cabin lol


End file.
